Keystone
by Jellokitty78
Summary: Allison Keystone has come to Hogwarts and all she wants to do is play Quidditch. After a few months of being bullied by her own roommates she has finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

"I wanna try out for the team." Alice keystone said bravely to the Gryffindor team. "Alice, this is a Gryffindor try out?" Everyone always looks at me like I'm crazy. "The Slytherin team won't let me try out." I hold my head up. "Come on, at least Let her try." I turn and see the Weasley twins both nodding. I smile thankful at them. "I just wanna try out." They all look among themselves. Angelina, the team captain, steps forward. "You can try out but I'll still have to ask permission to get you on the team." I smile gratefully. George pats my back "come on we'll sort you a uniform." We smile at each other. He leads me into the changing room and hands me a spare uniform. "I'll wait for you round here." He steps outside and I change. I see myself in the mirror, Red long robes, my nimbus 2000 in hand. I look like my dad. I tie my hair up quickly and head out. "Ready?" George asks. "Oh yea!" As we move towards the team. "We aren't gonna go easy on you." Fred laughs nudging me. "What position you looking for Slytherin?" Angelina shouts. "Chaser." I watch her nod and I jump on my broom and into the sky. "Alright Slytherin! lets see what you've got." I can see some of the Slytherins watching from the stands. I do my best and I know from Angelinas face she's impressed. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to fly like that?" Fred says as I land back on the ground. I laugh "my dad and I used to fly all the time. He always wanted to see me play as a Gryffindor." Their faces turn to each other. "As a Gryffindor?" I sigh and put my broom down. "My family on my dad side are a long line of Gryffindors, I'm the only Slytherin. They haven't sent me an owl back since I told them." just as I finish speaking the Slytherin team walk onto the pitch. "Hey she's our chaser now. She belongs on her own team." Flitch snarls over at us. "Excuse you?" I say stepping out. "I asked you sorry lot for a chance and you didn't want to know!" I march off the pitch. "You have too. You're a Slytherin." I look back at the team. "What if I didn't want to be a Slytherin?" They all look at me like I'm crazy. "I don't fit in. You all know that." I say throwing my arms in the air. "I think I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor... I just thought the hat was always right." I drop my broom and head straight into the school still branding red quidditch robes, to the head office. "sherbet lemon!" I announce. The stairs spring to life. "Hey! Keystone!" George shouts from down the hall. "What are you doing?" I look at stair which had pulled to a halt. "I'm not a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor! I value the relationships I make with people and not just what I can get out of them! I value bravery and strength!" Tears spring to my eyes. George pulls me into a hug. "Are you saying this because you're not a Gryffindor and your parents haven't sent you a letter back yet." I pull away and shake my head. "I hate my house. They're rude, selfish and I know not every Slytherin is like that but clearly I don't fit in here!" George nods. "Ah miss keystone." I turn around to find the heads of houses and Dumbledore stood quite close. "Professors I would like to discuss something with you all if that's ok." I take George's hand for comfort.

After a long hour and being sat once again under the sorting hat he still hadn't made a decision. He hadn't said a word. "Sir, What if I don't belong anywhere?" I bow my head letting the floppy hat cover my shame. "Miss Keystone there is a place for everyone; it just knows where you feel you belong." It's true I did feel Slytherin described me best but everyone else around me felt so wrong but being with Gryffindor I felt at home. "Professor..." the sorting hat says finally. "I believe miss keystone requires more time." I look at Dumbledore confused. "How much longer?" I look at the teachers who also look confused. "I believe it best miss keystone be allowed to stay in the Gryffindor tower for a period of time." Professor McGonagall says slowly. "She's clearly still debating. So let's keep her with her friends for now and we'll revisit this in a week." Snape sighs loudly from the corner. "Miss Keystone is still a Slytherin until decided otherwise maybe distractions are the problem." Dumbledore raises his hand. "Wherever you wish to stay miss keystone you may." I look at Professor McGonagall and smile. "Gryffindor tower Please." I smile brightly.

Professor McGonagall takes me to the tower and walks me into the common room. "Everyone miss keystone here will be taking residence here due to a sorting issue. Make her feel welcome. She'll be bunking in with you Angelina." I smile to the room and she leaves. George jumps up and picks me up spinning me around. "She's a traitor!" I tilt my head back and laugh. "Put me down!" He blushes slightly and pops me down. "I can't believe you did it." I shrug. "I've still not been sorted. The hat couldn't even place me back in Slytherin. Apparently I'm too conflicted." I shrug. "I can go back to my old dorm if I wish but they thought it was best I stay here." Angelina jumps out of her chair and steps towards the back of the room. "Come on I'll show you our room." she wave me over to her and we head up the stairs. We walk into a room and there are only two beds either side of the room with a nightstand each and my trunk at the end of one of the beds. "I've been on my own in here since start of term." I notice my trunk and pop it open. I find a cracked photo frame. "I hated my old roommates." I mumble. I hold up the frame for her to see. She takes it as I continue rooting though my trunk. "They're cut up all my uniform and clothes." I pull out an old family album and see red marker 'The blood traitors.' written across the top. Inside they'd cut my face out of all the pictures and drawn over my family's faces next to each photo they had written an array of nasty comments. I throw the book across the room. "My parents are going to kill me." I sit on my bed as tears form in my eyes. Angelina sits next to me and put an arm around me. "They won't get away with this." I look her confused. "Clearly you don't know about the twin's hobby." She smiles mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I find myself sat in a corner table in the Gryffindor common room with the twins, Angelina and me. "So you really think this will work?" Fred and George look at me baffled. "You doubt us miss keystone?" I smirk at Fred. "Ok so let's go over this once more." Angelina nods. "Ok, after dinner, me and Alice will lure them to the courtyard where they'll believe they'll be reviewing your newest product. In actual fact be the test subject." I nod along. "This is safe right? I want them humiliated but not in the hospital wing." The others laugh. "Trust us and enjoy the show. Just make sure no teachers follow you." I nod.

The following day is a long one. All this drama and school work at twelve; I wonder almost what muggle's learn at this age. "Miss Keystone." I look up to find professor McGonagall looking down at me. "Are you alright dear?" then I realise I've been in the library for most day. "When you didn't turn up to your last class your friend expressed some concern." My eyes widen. "I forgot about charms." I put my hands in my hair. "Don't stress. I know you wouldn't skip class on purpose." She takes a seat at my table and pulls out my photo book. "Mr Weasley handed it in, in hopes I'd find a way to repair it." I smile down at the book. I can still see the red marker across the top. "Would you like to explain why your roommates did this?" I hang my head. "Ever since I got here I've felt like I've been in the wrong place." I look up at the woman, concern in her eyes. "I just wanna play quidditch but they wouldn't even let me try out and why? Because I'm half blood and come from a long line of Gryffindors so they don't think I have the right to be a Slytherin." I let out a long sigh and pull the book towards me. "I left this on my bedside table and I guess they knew it was important to me." as quick as the tears form in my eyes I wipe them away. "Miss keystone I'm also aware you didn't return home for Easter, thanksgiving and have no plans to go anywhere for the holidays." I nod. "My parents haven't returned any of my owls. Since I was housed Slytherin. My dad was so excited to see me in my quidditch robes. He was chaser when he was at school." I smile at her slightly. She pulls her wand out and taps the book and mutters a spell that I don't quite hear. She picks it up and as she does the red marker pen falls off it like water. "No child should feel as though their parents only want them at their best or because of a house. Have some dinner and come up the headmaster's office once you are done."

I walk into the great hall very aware of my robes lack of colour. I sit at the Gryffindor table. "Should you really sit their blood traitor?" I turn and sit Amanda smite, Polly-ann Peterson aka 'Jink' and Lauren Ashfield, my old roommates stood over me. Lauren snorts out a laugh. Lauren was a large beefy girl who stood by the two annoyingly attractive girls made them look like pencils. Minx's short baby pink hair was shaven on one side and the rest of her curly hair had been flopped to one side. Amanda was the ring leader of her small gang and was blonde but her laugh was high pitched and squeaky. "We saw you in the library sobbing to that so called professor; I don't think I can wait to drop her subject." Jink mocks. "I thought your family didn't want you so we took you out the photos. That's probably why they haven't written you back. Too busy cutting you outta the family portrait." The three girls laugh. I let my hair hide my face. "I think you should leave her alone." I turn and see George. I smile through my tears. "Aw how sweet. Look girls our bestie got herself a boyfriend. Shame it's a weasel, he's so poor I bet our little blood traitor pays him." Lauren's obnoxious cackle echoes around us and people begin turning and watching. I feel my anger bubble, until it lashes out. "Leave him alone!" I stand up and feel my magic push. a wave thunders off me and pushes the girl to the floor. My hair flips in the wind and back down to my side. Everyone's attention is now on us. The teachers sat at their table on the other side of the room stand up. "Did anyone see that?" Amanda squawks as she jumps to her feet. "She attacked us!" the other two stand and the three girls draw their wands on me. "We'll make you pay for that!" Amanda is almost about to cast. "GIRLS!" we all turn and Dumbledore and all the teachers have drawn their wands. "Professor McGonagall, could you please take Miss Keystone to my office." Only me! I turn to George who is about to protest. "No! Please. They already know everything. I'll catch up with you and if not I'll write." I say just before McGonagall gets too me. I lead out of the hall. "Now maybe we should go over the school rules!" I hear Dumbledore announce.

The professor sits me down in the office. "hear." she hands me a cup of tea and I take it from her. "Am I in trouble?" she shakes her head. "I spoke to Albus during dinner. He agrees something needs to be done about these girls. As for your parents if you would like, you may stay here with me during the holidays." I smile. "I'd love that!" she nods. "wonderful." After a few minutes Dumbledore walks through the door. "Ah Miss Keystone, How are you feeling?" I nod "Much better sir." He nods and takes a seat at his desk. "Miss Smite and Miss Ashfield will be removed from the school but Miss Peterson will be on probation. After tonight's actions I cannot let their behaviour go unnoticed. They will be brought in tomorrow." I nod. "Also your professor has notified me about your parents. We will be in contact to make sure everything is alright." I turn to McGonagall and smile. "Thank you, professor." He nods and smiles. "You may return to you house Miss Keystone. I believe Mr Weasley is waiting outside for you and I don't want him getting caught after hours." I nod and head for the door. "Miss Keystone." I turn to Professor McGonagall who is holding out my family album to me. I take it with a smile. "Thank you Professor." I hug her tightly. "Out of lessons, call me Minnie." I pull away and smile brightly. "Good night." She nods and I leave.

I come down the stairs and am wrapped in a hug by George. "Miss me?" he pulls away. "Worried you'd gotten kicked out." I shake my head. "I think everything might be ok now." I tuck my book under my arm and grab his wrist and start running down the hall laughing. "Come on, we'll both get kicked out if we're caught out after hours!"


	3. Chapter 3

Every week for the next term I went to the headmaster's office and sat underneath the hat. The same thing happened every week. I sat for an hour under the hat while he and I decided my fate. "You have courage and you are sly. You are loyal but also smart. You are still loyal to the house that let you down but your family are still not accepting that you weren't housed their first." I lower my head.

Still the only one without a house I belong nowhere. When I did something right I was awarded no house points because what house would they go too? I couldn't join clubs because what team would I be on. Even quidditch, something that caused me to go to such lengths, I wasn't allowed to join a team because it would be 'unfair' to other teams. I was lost. Eventually I was told I couldn't continue staying at Gryffindor tower as the first years were moving into my room. so Angelina bunked in with some other girls in her year and I was left with a privet room with no common room full of people, a spare teacher's room. McGonagall had apologised over and over again. "I'm sorry you're stuck here Allison. I know you'd rather be there but I can't risk looking like I'm playing favourites." I had nodded. The room was by the charms classroom on the east tower. It was a small simple room, just a four poster double bed, a small desk, a dresser and a bookshelf. "I convinced the headmaster to let you have a double bed, I know I'm not playing favourites but I thought a little luxury might be good for you." I smiled at her. The walls were a marble of purple and grey, the beds curtains were deep purple. "We wasn't sure on a theme to give you." I turned to her quickly. "No I love it thank you. I'm assuming there are rules to this?" she bowed her head. "Unfortunately there are. Same rules such as curfew will be the same as everyone else but due to you being so isolated you may have guests over during the day, to study, socialise and such. If you should need assistance or feel you need help I give you this." she hands me a small orb. "Tap your wand to this and I shall be notified and come get you." I nod. "Why have you done all this for me?" I look at her and she smiles softly. "No child should feel neglected. We're still looking into your parents." I nod again sadly. She pulls me into a hug. "I also feel very responsible for you." She pulls away. "I know the end of your first year is coming up and your anxious to speak to your parents but please trust me to figure it out for you." I nod. "I trust you Minnie." She pulls away. "I'll let you get settled in." she smiles and leaves me to it. I notice McGonagall had selected all the reading material for my second year and place them on my bookshelf along with a note. 'if you fancy getting a head start on your second year. Plus some books I thought you may like.' I look at the other books like; 'Fantastic beats and where to find them.', 'Hogwarts a History.' And a book I didn't recognise. A purple textbook with silver lettering on the front which read 'Transfiguration: Animagus, Metamorphmagus and Human Transfiguration.' I open the first page and read 'Personal Property of Minerva McGonagall.' in big swirly sliver letters. I turn the pages and find the spells, potions and other useful transforming spells. I pop the book back on It's shelve and pop open my trunk. I add a few of my first year books to the bookshelf and add my photo album. I pop all my clothes in the dresser and look around. I slip into my pyjamas and climb into bed. Then I realise I can't sleep. I toss and turn but sleep doesn't come. Finally I get up and grab the purple book once more. I jump back into bed and read it.

I awaken to find the purple book upon on my night stand. I stretch out of bed and grab my uniform. Black robes, black tie and still no house. I pop down to breakfast and slump into a seat next to Fred and George. The talking stops. "Hey guys." Nobody says anything. Fred, George and a few others sat with us look at each other. "What?" George sighs. "nothing." Everyone continues eating food. I feel left out. "Fine." I stand up and exit. "Alice wait, please!" George shouts. I hear him stand up and begin following me. I head up the stairs back to my room. He catches up with me quickly. "Alice it's nothing we heard you'd been kicked out or you'd left and then you just show up. Like you haven't been back to the tower we just assumed and then there's what the other houses had been saying." We get to the top of the tower and he gentle grabs my hand. "Please Alice, talk to me." I shake him off. "If you guys wanna gossip about me fine, just don't pretend to be my friend after." I step into my room and slam the door. He knocks "what are you doing in there?" I sigh and open the door. "This is my room, this is where I've been because they think me spending time at the tower is why i can't pick a house. the hat thinks I share too many traits with the houses. McGonagall was worried me being here would Isolate me. I didn't think much of that comment until this morning. I thought Gryffindors had each other's backs. Turns out your all just like Slytherin's, a bunch of snakes." I shut the door once more. He doesn't bother knocking again. I slide down the door and cry. I feel like I need a friend, someone to talk too. I get up, wipe my tears and leave my room. I head for the owlery. I see George heading out the flying lesson. He sees me and stops. Katie bell stops and notices me too. I keep walking and head up the cold steps. I sit on the roof and stare out into the sky. "What are you waiting for?" I don't have to turn to see who it is. "What do you want?" I pull my knees up too my chest. "We're all sorry. I don't want us to fight." I look out and see that he's missing his lesson to check on me. "You should get back." He shakes his head. "Katie and Fred will cover for me, they saw you head up here. It's not safe on this roof." I shrug. "I'm waiting for my letter." I say answering his question finally. "A letter from your parents?" I nod. "I send them updates every day, what I learnt, that I have no house and that I'm now living apart from the school. Minnie is looking into it but I don't know if I want to know." he looks confused. "Minnie? McGonagall?" I nod. "She's been quite the help this week. She gave me a bunch of books for my room and she talked Dumbledore into letting me have a double bed." I shiver. "Come on, let's go inside." he holds his hand out to me. "Please Alice, I'm your friend." I nod. "I know. I just didn't expect this from you all." I stand up and I reach out for his hand. I slip slightly and catch myself I laugh out loud a little. "Alice that's not funny give me your hand." He says sternly. I nod "you do care." I give him my hand and I step over to him slightly with my left foot. Time seemed to slow down. That's when I heard the creak. The roof tile that I had stood with my right foot on was loose. Suddenly George's eyes went wide. "ALICE!" he jumped forward and grabbed my hand tighter. I was falling. I hung over the edge screaming. I look up at him, at his face, the worry. "Don't let go Alice!" I feel my arm pop out of my socket. I scream again. "My arm!" suddenly I realise he can't pull me up. I look down at the lakes waters crashing against the tower. I look up at George, close my eyes and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flutter open. A bright white light floods the room. I close my eyes to shield me from the light. I can hear faint angry voices from across the room. "What I want to know is why nobody is looking after her? There is something clearly wrong with her!" that voice. Who is that? I try and turn my head to look but my body won't obey. Why can't I move? I feel pain in my left arm. I feel my stomach turn. "Mrs Keystone with all due respect I don't think anything is wrong with your daughter. She's a very bright and intelligent young woman. I wonder if you'd wrote her back after finding out which house she was sorted. Maybe she wouldn't be so confused!" Minnie. I smile. I try opening my eyes again and let out a moan. There is sudden silence. Did they hear me? "Alison." I try and focus my vision. A worried face looks down on me. "She's awake." They sit me up in bed and I look around. My mother and father both watch from the side. "George." She smiles and hands me a glass of water. I nod in thanks and drink it quickly. "Alison, do you remember what happened?" I nod. "George." I repeat. "He's fine. Brought you straight here and hasn't really left. He's in charms right now, would you like me too fetch him?" I shake my head quickly. I look past her too my parents. "Why are they here?" I whisper. She looks down in sympathy. "They said they never got your letters Alison. They've both been visiting your brother in America." I nod. I look down at my arm in a sling. "George said you let go of him after you pulled your arm out of your socket." I nod. Suddenly my mother steps forward. "What on earth was you doing up there anyway! You should've been in your lessons!" i bow my head. "waiting." I whisper tears flooding my eyes. "Waiting, What for?" I shake my head. "For a letter I never got!" I shout. "I just got here and you never thought once to send a letter! Didn't you think it was odd I never sent one!" her eyes go wide. "Darling, we was so busy with you brother and we thought you was safe here." She scowls over at McGonagall. "Clearly not but never mind that now. We've had a word with the headmaster over at ilvermorny and they are willing to take you in after Christmas. Luckily your brother is willing to keep you during the holidays." I'm stunned. "Keep me during the holidays? Like I'm some kind of unwanted pet!" I can feel my blood boiling. "Kathrin. Mark I'm going to ask you to leave." I turn to see Minnie stood up. "Excuse me?" my mother looks baffled. "Miss Keystone is under my care here and you aren't aiding her health. So I will ask you once more to leave the premises." She face looks so stern. "I agree." I say looking at her. "Is this what you do here? Can't have kids of your own so you corrupt other people children?" I laugh. "She doesn't need her own kids. She's a wonderful parent to everyone here! Not just Gryffindors but Slytherin's!" I look up at her and she smiles. "I think miss keystone has made up her own mind. That is what we encourage here." I smile brightly at her. My father moves forward. "You are so ungrateful. Your mother and I slaved to get you that place at ilvermorny! Now you want to stay here! We hated it here! Your brother loved ilvermorny!" I roll my eyes. "You said you always wanted to see me play for Gryffindor just like you and grandma! She only hates it here because she's a muggle and wanted me to be one too!" My mother lets out a frustrated shriek and walks out. My father takes a few steps and stops. "You won't be hearing from us again. I hope your happy with yourself you disappointment." I take a deep breath as he walks out. McGonagall looks as though as could burst with anger. Instead she sits on my bed and pulls me into a hug. "I'm proud of you." I nod. "You should probably tell Dumbledore." She pulls away and nods. "I'll get madam Pomfrey."

 _Dear Miss Keystone,_

 _Due too you no longer being under the care of your birth parents during your stay at Hogwarts you will not be permitted to do parent approved activities such as Hogsmeade weekend trips. As for accommodation, Thanks to the goodwill of your headmaster you will stay at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Professor Dumbledore will be your main carers until you become of age. Your birth parents have reluctantly returned your belongings and they should be delivered along with this letter, If not please contact the department of underage witches and wizards they will handle things from there. Once you have completed your final term at Hogwarts due to the restraining order your birth parents have filed for you may not have any contact with them and your biological brother. Your grandparents however unable to take you in still wish to have contact._

 _We understand this is a difficult time for you and if you wish to speak with someone please seek out your foster carers or the department of underage witches and wizards._

 _Hope all is well_

 _Angus Lillyport_

 _Our darling Granddaughter,_

 _As much as your mother hates us for writing we cannot stand what she has put you through. She thinks she can tell US who we can't speak too. Dam muggle! Darling we love you so much and you know we'd love to take you in but we're old. We can't take on this task but your Professor promises us she'll look after you and make sure you write to us often. I promise we'll get your letters and I'll write every week! I sent you your favourite, mini apple pies. Don't eat it all at once!_

 _Your Grampy sends his love. Oh darling we wish we could do more to help. Your brother does also. He knows his mother doesn't want him to have anything to do with you but he is worried. He wrote you a letter too but the man at the ministry won't let him send it. Apparently his name is on your restraining order, that awful woman. I can't believe my son lets her get away with these things._

 _We love you x_

 _Nana Mary and Grampy Pat_

As I read and reread her letter I can smell her perfume on the paper. I desperately need a hug. "hi." I turn in bed and see George stood in the door way a gift bag in hand. As he approaches my bed I tuck my letters under my pillow. Once he reaches me he holds the bag up to me. "I brought you a get well soon present." I smile and take the small purple bag slowly. I look inside to find a goody bag of sweet treats "I'm not gonna turn green if eat any of these?" I joke and he laughs and shakes his head. "No unfortunately but that's a great idea. We'll call it the class skipper." I chuckle and pull out the card tucked in the side and pop the bag on the side. I pull it out of the envelope; it's a pale blue card with 'get well soon' in baby pink across the front. I flip it open and inside is written 'Allison get well soon, George.' written in pencil. I notice before George there is a smudge. I smile brightly and pop the card up on my bedside table. "Thank you George. This is really thoughtful." He smiles at me looking a little red. "I just thought you could do with some support. I saw your parents here yesterday first day they came. I can't believe it took them four days to come and see you and now they aren't even here." Silence... I let out a long sigh and hand him the ministry letter. "I see no point in hiding this." I bow my head as he reads in silence. "Are you serious?" I nod. He looks at my gob smacked. Suddenly he jumps up and hugs me. Then he pulls away sharply. "I'll be right back! I promise!" he runs of. "George!" I shout after him but he doesn't return. i turn to his card and smile.

After a long nap I awake to madam Pomfrey take my temperature. The room is darkly lit and I can just about make out who is in front of me. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You've had quite the week." I nod. "Has George been back?" she looks down at me sorry as she writes down her notes. "I'm afraid not. It's past visiting now anyway. I'm sure he'll be in before breakfast like usual." I nod again getting comfy. "Go back to sleep dear. I'll tell him to wake you when he's here." I barely get to nod before I fall back to sleep.

"Alison." I feel a light nudge to my shoulder. I open one eye and see George stood over me. "hey." I say through a moan. He looks as though he hasn't been to bed. "So, what was so urgent you couldn't tell me then go?" he scratches his head and his cheeks flush red. "Sorry about that." I pull myself up. "I had to go ask mum something." I look at him confused. "And then I had to go ask McGonagall and Dumbledore." He smiles at me like he's done something amazing. "so I assumed you didn't wanna spend Christmas here alone. Oh and of course it's your choice but I was wondering if you'd like too come home with me for Christmas?" he looks at me though nervous eyes. "What?" I whisper. I cough in surprise. "wha.. Really! You want me around for Christmas?" my hand covers my mouth. "of course McGonagall will wanna come check on you a few times but my mom is complete fine with it. in fact after I told her about you she demanded I invite you." My hands start shaking and tears flood my eyes. "I don't even know what to say." We both laugh out a little. "Say yes?" I throw a pillow at him. "Are you sure though? I was so horrible to you." I can see him tense up. "Alice, I know things have been difficult for you recently and I can understand why you were so angry with me. I shouldn't have been gossiping about you with the others. I get why you was on that roof, I understand. All I ask is please. Don't push me away when all I wanna do is help. Please just trust me." I see it in his eyes he means every single word. I nod and hold my hand up and smile. "I, Alison Keystone, do promise you, George Weasley that I will not push away when help is being given and I promise that I will trust you as long as you continue to earn that trust." He smiles and laughs. "So you'll come with me for Christmas?" I laugh again and nod. "Durr, of course."

 _Authors Note._

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read up too this point.

I'm sorry this chapter feels so rushed. I had a lot of ideas to fit into this chapter and not a lot of time to write it up.

Anyways thanks everyone

Have an awesome Day/Night/Life.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so excited!" I squeal hugging McGonagall once more. I look around Dumbledore's office once more at the face around me. Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall and me. "I know you are Miss Keystone but we need to go over the rules while you are away. You are our reasonability." I nod and smile at Dumbledore. "Now our house is quite little I'm afraid so you won't get your own room. You'll be bunking in with our youngest, Ginny." I smile at Mr Weasley. Dumbledore settle into his chair and his glasses tilt down his nose. "Now Minnie will be checking in every now and again and she'll be there for Christmas day. Now you will follow Molly and Arthur's house rules. Do you two wanna go further on that?" I turn back to the Weasley's. They nod and move a little closer. "Now dear, you aren't expected to do anything but we would like if you helped out with the chores. The twins do the garden once a week, we take turns washing up and everyone does their own laundry but if you want you'll do nothing at all." I shake my head too quickly. "Honestly Mrs Weasley, I would love to help out. Make myself useful you know?" I smile at the group of adults around me. "Wonderful, why don't you go and fetch your bags dear. We're just going to do the boring bit now." I nod brightly and head back to my room.

I round the corner and see my door. I see Fred scrubbing away at red marker. I run up too him. "What happened?" he looks petrified. "I tried to get rid of it before you came back." He bows his head. I smile at him and he looks back guilty. "Well I can't read it so I guess you did you job." I hug him tightly. "Nothing could ruin my mood right now anyway!" I laugh. He smiles awkwardly. "Does this mean you spending Christmas with us?" I nod. "Yup, just gotta grab my bag and I'm off. They want me to get settled before you and your brother's come home." he nods. "I'll meet you there then." I open my door and grab my duffle bag from under my bed. I turn back out the door and shut the door behide me. "See you in a few days." He smiles and hugs me again. "Sound's awesome."

I arrive at the Weasley house though the floo network. Molly went first and showed me how to do it "The Burrow." She had thrown the green dust into the fireplace and had disappeared. I threw the dust down and close my eyes. "The Burrow." I open my eyes to molly's smile. She lets out a sigh "wonderful." She helps me out of the fire place. "Ginny! Ron!" she shouts. Two bright haired children poke their heads around the door way. "Ginny, Ron, this is Allison. She'll be staying with us over Christmas?" I smile at the two. The both look at each other and shrug. "So this is George's girlfriend?" I laugh and look at molly's horrified face. "Ronald!" they both come away from the door and take a seat at the table in front of me. "You'll have to excuse them, any chance they get to make joke at the expense of one of there siblings." They both look at each other evilly and smile up at their mother. Ginny eyes me up over the table. "So what's Hogwarts like?" I shake my head. "It's amazing. You'll love it I'm sure!" she looks at my bag with its colourless crest. "What house are you in?" I nod realising were her eyes had fallen. "I don't have a house. I have a room by myself. It's pretty cool." They look at each other confused. "So what happened at the sorting ceremony?" I smile. "I got sorted Slytherin but a I was bulled by my house mates. They wouldn't let me join the quidditch team, they tore up my clothes. I was really lonely." They both look at me and listen looking more and more saddened. "What do your parents think about it?" I look down. "Ginny that's enough questions." Molly looks down at her sternly but she's smiling. "Why don't you show Allison to your room and let her get settled in. After that come down and set the table." The red haired girl nods "do you need help with your bag?" I shake my head and her walks ahead and up the stairs. "I tried to get mum to use an extension charm on my room so you'd have more room but she said no. So I moved all my clothes outta the dresser so you could put your stuff in there if you'd like. It's not nice to live out of a bag." As we climb the stairs, I notice lots of doors on different levels, pictures of different red haired children. One photo catches my eye and I stop, it's a photo of all of them together sat around the table, a big Christmas tree in the back. "That was a great Christmas, just before Fred and George went to Hogwarts. After the twins left it was so boring around here." I smile. "One Christmas my dad brought me a training quidditch broom. He wrapped it up so me and my brother could have little matches in the garden, only when mum was out. She wanted me to be 'normal.' She was fine when my brother got his letter but when I got mine. She couldn't wait for me to get gone." Ginny puts her hand on my shoulder. "Well you seem like a great person. She lucked out on getting too know you." I smile at her. "Come on I'm done feeling sorry for myself!" I push her up the stairs lightly. She opens a orangey brown door to a little room. On her side a can see quidditch posters and little fairy lights around her bed posts and all over the ceiling. "This is amazing!" I squeal. Ginny chuckles "I didn't know what stuff you liked so I had to ask mom what stuff you liked." She points to my side of the room that she'd separated with a room divided. I gasp a little as a take it all the work she's done for me. Ginny had made the bed up with dark purple sheets with little stars on them, she had scattered fairy lights around my bed posts the same as hers, and left an empty wall space and an empty frame the she'd left on top of the dresser. "Ginny this is amazing! Thank you!" she smiles. "I just wanted you to too feel at home. Anyway get comfy and come down stairs when you're ready too." I nod and she skip's away. "Hey, Ginny!" I hear light footsteps and her head swings around the door way. "Yep?" I wave her over and pull my camera outta my bag. "This is a moment." I pop my camera on the dresser and pull the girl close. "Smile!" the flash goes off and I jump for the camera. I turn the screen around and show her the picture. Ginny laughs. "That's amazing!" I smile. "You better go your mom will be wondering why her table isn't set." Her eyes widen and she darts off. I laugh too myself. I open my bag on the bed and fold my clothes into the draws. I pop the orb McGonagall gave me and put in under my t-shirts. I put a few book on the top of the dresser and use a magic printer to bring my photo of me and Ginny too life. The device is a small ink printer, the ink is enchanted to bring the image too life. The print falls out of the bottom and it pop it into the frame on the side. Me pulling her towards me and Ginny's bright smile really starting to make me feel at home. I throw the last of my stuff away. I look around and head down the stairs.

 _The next two days fly past. Ginny and I are closer than two peas in a pod. I feel like I've known her my whole life. She opened up to me about feeling worried about when Ron goes to Hogwarts next year. "It's always been the two of us. Now he's going to have this wonderful adventure and I'm stuck here. " I had given her a hug. "And the year after you'll join him and me, you'll make your own adventure." She'd nodded understanding what I meant but part of me knew she still felt left out. "Every year one of my brothers come back and tells me all these amazing stories. Bill was head boy! Charlie was called Gryffindors one time Seeker, if he'd stuck too it he could've gone professional. Percy was a Prefect and he still could get head boy too. Fred and George are the two most popular guys at the school, I know that and it's their first year! The amount of mail they got over summer was stupid and Percy said that they'd made friends with a Ghost! I'm just worried Ron will go and do something else amazing and then I'll go and be... nothing." I shake my head at I reflect on the memory. I look over to molly checking her watch for the third time. I had agreed to go with her and Ginny to pick up the twins, Charlie and Percy from the train. "You ok, Mrs Weasley." She looks up at me with a smile. "I am dear and I told you too call me Molly." I nod. "Of course, is the train usually late?" she shakes her head. "If those twins have done anything... I swear." She huffs. "I'm sure it'll be alright Molly." As if by magic the train turns the corner and is in sight. "Ah here they are!" Ginny shouts. She jumps excitedly. "Ginny dear, stand here with Allison! I don't want you getting lost." She nods and stands next to me. "Isn't it magical, watching the train pull in. I've come to drop them off and pick them up every year just to see it!" I nod. "I never got too come when my mom and dad dropped my brother off." I looked down. "Does he go to Hogwarts?" I shake my head. "My brother is a lot older than me and after a year he got a place at Ilvermorny. He was a Gryffindor though." She nods. The train pulls in and slows to a halt. I feel so weird being here before the rest of my year has got off the train. The doors open and I meet eyes with Jinx. "Oh Girls look its little miss special treatment. I love that you got to go home two day early to bum of someone else's family. It's a shame we was right about your family not wanting you." She walks up to me and Molly steps in front. "One more word young lady. I'll have the headmaster here before you can leave the platform." I've never seen her so angry. "See you next term, Alice." I nod as she walks off with her friends. "Don't worry about that little brat. Let's find our boys." I nod and follow her down the train. I see two blurs of red dive towards Molly. "Mom, Ginny!" the family wrap themselves around each other, jumping for hugs from their mother. George look over his mom's shoulder and fly towards me. "Alice!" he throws his arms around me. He pulls away nervous. "Nice to see you too." Fred nudges past him and pulls me in for a hug. "We missed you on the train ride home." I laugh. "I bet your the reason the train was late." They shake their head. "Not this time I'm afraid." I see molly counting heads and had Ginny's hand in hers. Fred turns and smiles. "She never lets go of Ginny on the platform. Not after the one time she almost sunk onto the train will Percy because she thought she'd get away with joining the first years." I laugh. "Your little sister great, honestly I'm so happy to share her room." they both look at me wide eyed. "Ginny never shares her room with anyone." I shake my head. "She hung up fairy lights around my bed. She seemed excited to have me there." We start walking off the platform and out off the station. "Where are we going?" Ginny loops her arm though mine. "We are going to Diagon Ally." I remember my first time down the cobblestoned street. My mother refusing to go until the last week before I left but now I guess she just wanted me to stay 'normal' for as long as she could. We got everything as quick as we could and that was it. My mother wasn't keen on me having magical items. My photo printer was a birthday present from my brother._

 _Once we're down the street we grab ice cream and have a look through the windows. We stroll around for a while. Then I see the pet shop and seeing a pair of yellow eyes though the doorway and without thinking head inside, leaving the weasley family outside. I walk through the small store, Owls, cats, rats, mice and toads line walls. I continue walking towards the eyes "hey there." A small black cat emerges from the back of the cage. He lets out a low meow. "Aren't you a sweetie?" I poke my fingers through the cage and he rubs his head across my fingers. "Excuse me?" I look up to find a tall woman leaning over me. She points at the sigh. 'Pets may bite.' I move away from the cat. "Sorry. I saw him from outside and I was really drawn to him." she looks out the door and back to the cat. "You saw him?" I nod. I look down to find the cat with his paws up on the bars. "I'll be honest he's usually unfriendly. He seems to really like you though." Without warning her waves her wand and lets him out. The cat jumps out and jumps up at my feet. "Take him if you like." I turn and see molly. "Oh I couldn't put that on you molly." She puts her hand up and shakes her head. "You know you're allowed pets at Hogwarts right?" I lean down and pick up the cat. I pull him into my chest. "Really?" she nods. "We'll take him please." I snuggle the little cutie. Molly throws some gallons on the desk. "He can be you're Christmas present." I smile brightly. "Thank you molly, really I can't thank you enough." I pick him out a collar. The woman shakes her head. "Have it, you've done me a favour taking him." I nod and thank her. I tuck my new friend into my hood at we leave the store and I feel him getting comfortable leaning into the back of my neck. "Where did you two go?" Fred says looking awkward. "We was getting Alice's Christmas present." I point to my hood and they see his furry black tail hanging out. "We best be getting back. Did we get everything we needed?" everyone nods. "wonderful." We all head into the leaky cauldron and one by one floo back. I pull my furry friend out of my hood and zip him into my hoodie. "It's ok, we'll be home soon." I whisper too him. I drop the green powder. "The Burrow."_


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it's Christmas day. I awake to find pepper on my chest. I had decided on a simple name for the little black cat. I scratch his ears and his eyes look at me grumpy. "Hey Grumpy." I whisper. He leans into my fingers as he gets up and jumps down and away. I throw my quilt off me and peak my head around the divider at Ginny's bed. I smile at her empty bed. I quickly get dressed and slowly sneak down stairs. I reach the kitchen and see pepper eating off a plate on the floor. "Alice!" Ginny smiles and pulls me around the corner to the beautifully decorated living room. "Morning, Everyone." I wave to the sea of red heads. I look around and smile. After a chorus of morning and hellos I sit in an armchair, after a while pepper jumps up into my lap. I sit and watch everyone opening presents. I pet pepper in appreciation for what I got. His little collar hands around his neck. A little silver tag hangs from it 'Pepper'. Suddenly a paper wrapped package is placed next to me on the arm chair. I look up at molly confused. "You didn't think we'd let you sit here a watch us now did you?" I shake my head. "Honestly molly. You've done so much, you're spoiling Me." she laughs. "Open it." I rip the paper open and find a beautiful knitted jumped in a deep purple with a letter 'A' across the front. "Molly, I love it." I lean up for a hug. I look around at the weasley family and realise they all have a similar jumper on. "Mom makes us one every year." Fred laughs. I pull the jumper over my head. "Welcome to the family."

A flash of green make my head turn towards the fireplace. Minnie stands in the fire place a large gift bag in hand. "Minnie!" I jump up disturbing pepper who springs to the floor. I jump over to her and fly my arms around her. "Well I didn't expect that kind of welcome." I smile up at her. "Honestly was worried you wouldn't come." I pull away and she shakes her head. "What? And miss out on Molly Weasley's cooking? Never." She hands me the bag. "These are for you." I look up at her and lean over the arm chair and pass her the badly warped gift. "I'm sorry it's nothing amazing but I thought you'd like it." she takes a seat at the table with me and opens her gift. "Oh Alice it's wonderful." I smile. I'd picked out her gift in Diagon Ally. The small purple gemstone that hung from a black rope was simple and beautiful. "I'm glad you like it." I look inside the bag of gifts she had handed me. "Minnie you didn't have to buy me all this!" I exclaim. "Less of that now, open them." Molly hands her a cup of tea and I open her presents. Minnie had picked me out some amazing gifts, some quidditch gloves, a box of sugar quills, a cosy blanket and one other gift. "Now this last one is something very important." She nods taking care to make sure no one was listening. It was a silver journal the binding on the book was very much worn down. I look at Minnie for an explanation "this is a step by step guide on becoming an Animagus." She says in a hushed tone. "You possess a very wonderful gift for transfiguration and if you'd like, with my help, we could get you to become an animagi." I stare at her unknowing what to say. "Alice, you can say no." She laughs. I shake my head at her. "I don't know what to say... I would love too." I run around the table and hug her tightly. "Now I'm not saying it's an easy task especially for someone so young. I mean you're going into you're second year but I think we can get there." I nod. "Thanks Minnie." She smiles as I retake my seat and the other begin to join us at the table for dinner. "I have some more good news for you actually. After Christmas you'll be sat under the hat once more, for the final time. We all agree it been long enough but Dumbledore agrees we can't have you isolated so after that if you still have no house... you'll become Gryffindor by default and then a fair quidditch try out." I look at the twins and high five George. "Yes! Finally our chaser will get to play!"

After desert Minnie had left. "If you wanted me too.. I was thinking I could come get you from the train and we can discuss your extra lessons?" she winked. I laughed and nodded. "That'd be awesome. Merry Christmas Minnie." She stepped into the fireplace with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Alice." She dropped the handful of powder and green flames engulfed her. George had appeared by my side. He glanced over my shoulder and handed me a small parcel. I look at him with a weird look and open it slowly. "If this is a prank.." a small, simple, sliver bracelet. "George." I breathed slipping it onto my wrist. "It's charmed... for good luck." I smile at his kind gesture. "I hope next year is better for you than this one was." He says quickly. I hug him "I couldn't have asked for more." I pull away and as we smile at each other something above us catches my eye. "What's that?" mistletoe. Our faces turn red and we burst into laugher. "us? kiss? No!" he laughs. "Wanna go join the other playing quidditch outside?" he nod quickly and we both run out. I look over to him as I hop onto my broom and think ' _just friends_.'


End file.
